


A Shield's Oath

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Citadel, Comfort, Family Duty, Friendship, Gen, Struggling to accept your path, oath, younger bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Gladio is summoned before his father and presented with the oath he will soon be swearing his life to. It's a job he is proud to do but being a 17 year old with his whole life mapped out for him isn't easy. Luckily his charge, and friend is always there to support him. Noctis also knows what it feels like for your life not to be your own.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 7





	A Shield's Oath

Gladio stared at the piece of paper his father had just placed on the desk, he had been called in because his eighteenth birthday was only a week away. He had been raised with a sense of honour and duty, and knew from his early teen years what that would entail from the day he was of age. 

The day when he would take his oath, and swear his life and fealty to Prince Noctis. 

“I already know my oath, Dad. You’ve drilled it into me for so many years that I could hardly have forgotten it just a few days before I’m expected to speak it at some fancy ceremony.” Gladio didn't mean to sound petulant, but the confines of his position felt heavier in this office. A room that would one day belong to him. 

Sighing as he took the thick sheet of paper, the words that would bind him to his destiny printed in heavy black ink. As Gladio skimmed down the page, he saw there was something he didn't notice at first glance; a space for him to sign his name. Understanding dawned on him, the oath ceremony was merely a formality, he was here to sign his life away today. 

Reflecting back on his years training the prince, and his own training with the Crownsguard and his father, Gladio had at times struggled with his future. He took pride in carrying the Amicitia name, and in continuing the honoured tradition of an Amicitia male swearing themselves to the Lucian monarch; but at seventeen, he couldn’t help but wish he was like other teenagers. Meeting people, going to parties and dates and not having the weight of protecting a king on his shoulders. 

Nevertheless, this was the life the Astrals had given him, and he would not refuse his future and let down all those he loved. Even the irritating teenaged prince who he had become close friends with. Gladio didn’t need to ask if he should sign it now, Clarus wouldn’t have called him in and gave it to him otherwise; so he signed his name down and felt the weight he had staved off for years come crashing back down onto him. 

It was all he could do not to feel hurt by the cool dismissal he received as he handed the oath back, Gladio was used to the calm and collected soldier his father was, he knew not to let it hurt him. What no one ever saw was the deeply caring and protective father Clarus Amicitia was, who sat up into the early hours with the young Gladio going through battle simulations, textbooks filled with wars of ages past, and the evenings Clarus would simply walk with him and reassure him that the pressure he felt as a young man would subside. 

Only duty mattered. 

Needing to work off some of his frustration at the world, Gladio sprinted to the gym in the lower levels of the Citadel. Where he still spent hours every day training the fifteen year old prince. Hoping Noctis could be counted on to not surprise him by training outside of timetabled hours, Gladio thought that he should have the room to himself, where he could work his muscles to their limits, knowing the burning in them would silence his thoughts for a while. 

Gladio stopped as if he hit a brick wall as he ran in. 

The damn prince was there with his advisor who was only a year below him. Ignis was scarily intelligent, not that he would admit it, but it intimidated him a little. 

“Ignis, what’s going on here? Noctis doesn’t have training today.” Ignis quickly told him that since school had finished early today, he thought it prudent that Noctis should get in some more training time. Reorganising his workout into one he could walk the prince though, Gladio asked Ignis to leave them alone for a couple of hours. Thankfully the young man had agreed, grateful he could attend to another task he had to do. 

After Ignis left the gym, the future shield and king were alone. Not having planned for this, Gladio decided to simply get Noct to do the same workout, no doubt he would bitch and whine, but one thing he respected about the prince was his determination. Noctis could be motivated by a challenge, or just an offer to kick Gladio’s ass (Not that that had happened yet, much to Noct’s annoyance.) 

“Come on, you’re still too scrawny,” Gladio wrapped one arm around Noct’s neck, scruffing up his hair playfully. 

“Hey!” 

Both laughing, Gladio got them started on warming up, followed by lifting weights and some sword training. As expected, Noctis complained the entire time but he put all his effort in and took it seriously; especially when he managed to break through Gladio’s defence and hit him on the head.

_ THWAP! _

A chuckle escaped the prince, “Oops, sorry, I think your head’s too big.”

Grinning as he shook it off, Gladio was pleased at the progress being made. Over the years, he had gotten Noctis from a young boy who could barely swing a sword, to become a skilled fighter and a worthy opponent who was starting to challenge his shields skill. 

“Well done. Don’t tell me that you’re actually training outside of your required lessons?” 

Noctis simply sighed, his familiar frustration showing, “Dad decided it's time, and of course Iggy was all for it. So I now have extra training.” His face was so clearly disgusted at the entire situation, Gladio couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Might as well tell ya now. My dad called me into his office, apparently my birthday next week means it time for me to formally swear myself into your service. Not that I ever really had a choice in the matter, but it’s done now. I’m bound into your service, so you’re stuck with me,” Gladio laughed, knowing that this conversation wasn’t a new one between them. 

Once he had seen how truly good Noct was, the day he helped protect Iris, Gladio knew he had misjudged the boy. From then onwards, they had gotten to know each other. One who loved reading more than sword fighting, and a prince who was not-so-secretly terrified of one day being called ‘King’. 

“I’m sorry. I know everyone thinks that this is what’s best, but I know you’ve had your worries over being my shield. Hell, you didn't even like me when you met me,” Noctis smirked at the outraged expression on his friends’ face, “Don’t try to deny it! You thought I was a spoilt, good-for-nothing brat.” 

Shrugging, Gladio smirked, “Maybe that was because  _ you were a brat back then _ . I’m proud to be your shield, Noct. I am. It’s just all becoming too real right now and there’s nothing I can do to slow it down. I can’t pause time and delay my eighteenth birthday.” 

Noctis sighed as if he was annoyed he couldn’t freeze time there and then. He tossed a bottle of water across, and opened his own to take a drink. “Well, we can’t pause time, but… I know where we hide some Cup Noodles in the kitchens. I think it's snack time.” Not waiting for Gladio to have time to think of a reason to keep them there, and destroy his poor muscles further, Noct turned and ran out of the gym. 

The cup noodles were Gladio’s favourite food and he made no effort to hide it, so Noctis hoped the distraction would help. Thanks to Iggy, he himself had been snapped out of a miserable mood by food. Grateful that he couldn’t screw up boiling water, Noctis got two cups out and filled them to the line. 

Food ready, they sat on the cool marble floor and looked out at the Crown City as it sprawled out below them. The floor to ceiling windows gave them a stunning sight of a large section of Insomnia, the glistening skyscrapers surrounding the Citadel reflecting sunlight back at them. Looking down, they saw people milling about the streets, so small that they looked like ants. 

Neither man said another word as they ate, Gladio was now oath bound as Noctis’ Shield; as Noctis knew his future would bring with it the crown and struggles of ruling a nation at war. They were bound together for life, through blood, oath and simply loyalty as friends; they would fight side by side, and serve the people of Lucis, as Shield and King. 


End file.
